


Only You

by lilolilyrae



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:52:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Jim and Spock have only recently gotten together, and one evening on the observation deck, things get heated...Drabble so don't expect more than the 100 words :]





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> ~~WIP until the workout actually says 100~~ Made it! :D

"Jim, I have never done something like this before." 

"It's okay, no-one is here so late, and the door's locked so they'd need an override code, anyways."

"You misunderstood. While those concerns have crossed my mind, I am certain that you, knowing my private nature, would not initiate something intimate had you not taken precautions.

However, what I am talking about is the actual nature of what you were initiating. I- have never done something like this before."

"You're a virgin??"

"I am sorry-" his ears turn green.

"It's okay. I promise. This will be good for both of us."

**Author's Note:**

> Am I literally bored enough to write the Virgin trope now. What am I even.
> 
> If you liked it, let me know!  
> And come fangirl with me on tumblr: @lilolilyr or on instagram, @lilolilyraecosplays where I'm currently DIYinc a star trek voyager uniform!


End file.
